


electric blue

by directorscut



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, cue hwang hyunjin, jeongin hates the rain, psa i love jeongin with my entire heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorscut/pseuds/directorscut
Summary: the rain, the sound of wet shoes against the pavement, and hyunjin.





	electric blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowyxiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/gifts).



> good luck with school ren!!! just a couple more months and you're free <33
> 
> \- also very loosely inspired by the garden of words. it's absolutely great.  
> \- heads up! the text in italic are lyrics to arcade fire's mountains beyond mountains.

electric blue.

 

It was the first few drops of rain on his forehead that alerted him of the incoming downpour. Jeongin scrunches his face at the descending rain and hastily swings his school bag over his shoulder.

The day he leaves his umbrella in his locker is the day natural selection comes for his head. Absolutely fantastic. He has always hated the rain. It only made everything damp and his shoes wet.

Glancing at his watch, Jeongin figures it’s too late to head back to school unless he’s planning on missing the bus home. He runs instead. Well he attempts to at least, because honestly how fast can a boy with a bag full of textbooks run, right?

Fast enough to gain concerned looks from the rest of the world, apparently.

Jeongin makes his way past the ocean of people crossing the street with their umbrellas in hand and jogs down the block of buildings with his earphones plugged in. It’s a race between Yang Jeongin against the mighty rain!

 

 _“_ S _ometimes I wonder if the world's so small, then we can never get away from the sprawl.”_

The bus-stop he’s been going to all his life pops up in his field of vision soon enough and it was relatively vacant, apart from a boy leaning across the railing trying to get a good look of the sky. Jeongin thinks it’s a pretty dumb move, considering how the rain was soaking the boy’s face and a good portion of his school uniform.  

He sits a good distance away from the odd boy who he concludes is possibly slightly _cuckoo_. He didn’t even seem bothered by his wet blazer clinging onto his body like it was made of spandex or some stuff like that.

Jeongin sends his mum a text saying he’ll be late for dinner. The reply consisting of a single angry emoji comes in rather quickly.

 

“Can you believe this?” A voice startles Jeongin. He yanks his earphones out and looks around the area perplexed, before realizing it came from the boy.

“Are you talking to me?” He blurts out, a beat too early before realizing how stupid that sounded. _Course he was, genius_.

 

If the boy realizes Jeongin’s slip, he doesn’t say anything. He takes a few steps back until he’s sheltered from the rain as well as Jeongin was. He doesn’t sit, doesn’t acknowledge Jeongin’s question, doesn’t even _shake his head_ to get rid of the rainwater streaming down his face like Jeongin did a few minutes ago. Just stands there with his arms crossed and gaze locked on the sky.

Jeongin stares at the very odd boy a good amount of time before noticing the brown bag lying open by the metal beam next to him. At least his textbooks were safe, Jeongin sighs.

 

“I’m Hyunjin. Nice meeting you Jeongin,” The boy, Hyunjin, says giving Jeongin a side-glance.

 

Jeongin squints remembering what his mum told him about pickpockets being way more advanced these days. _“They probably even do some stalking before snatching your wallet!”_ He instinctively curls a protective hand around his bag.

The boy- Hyunjin, notices this time and doesn’t bother hiding his laugh. It reverberated deep inside Jeongin’s chest.

 

“This is going to be _very_ awkward if you’re about to tell me you stole your friend’s nametag.”

 

That catches Jeongin off guard. Right, his nametag.

Jeongin lowers his head and blinks. True enough, the golden tag was there, right above his left pocket, almost winking in amusement.

He slumps against the wall behind him and relaxes. His arm falling limply onto his lap.

 

“I thought you were an advanced pickpocket planning on stealing my wallet,”

“Wha-I-that’s one crazy thought, Jeongin,” He sends Jeongin a bewildered look before bursting into laughter again.

Jeongin doesn’t stop the pout materializing on his face and simply buries his face in his hands.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” The laughter ceases until all he hears is the rhythmic splatter of the rain against the pavement.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Really,” Jeongin hears the wet squeak of sneakers against the tiled floor and looks up to find Hyunjin sitting right next to him, shoulders touching. He _should_ be concerned, he hated unnecessary forms of physical contact with strangers, conditioned after years of sweaty evening bus rides, but he’s not. If anything, Hyunjin feels like a walking manifestation of a hot pack. Jeongin stops shivering soon enough.

 

They sit in silence for what seems like ages, the sound of cars whirring by every now and then making Jeongin flinch.

“Look, it’s beautiful.” The same warm voice startles him out of his reverie again. Hyunjin has a finger out pointing at the sky.

 

_“They heard me singing and they told me to stop.”_

 

Jeongin winces when Bus 3 honks and slows to a halt in front of the slippery bus-stop, obscuring his view of the sky. He stuffs his earphones in his bag and jumps to his feet, immediately feeling the cold evening air surround him like a blanket. Mum was going to _kill_ him, he was 30 minutes late for dinner.

Jeongin is halfway up the steps when he notices the absence of another pair of squeaky sneakers. Turning around, he spots Hyunjin _finally_ shaking rainwater out of his unruly hair.

He chews his bottom lip out of habit before waving to get the boy’s attention. It doesn’t take him longer than a heartbeat.

 

“Hey aren’t you coming?”

 

The boy’s gaze shifts to Jeongin, sending him a small smile.

 

“Nope, I’m taking the next bus. Thank you, though.” He waves.

 

Jeongin feels his braces cutting his lip. He stops chewing on it.

 

“Oh alright, I guess I'll see you around?” Jeongin waves timidly before bounding up the last few steps, ignoring the way the question hung heavily in the air. He throws his bag into the empty spot next to him and peers against the glass window to see Hyunjin walking away from the bus-stop.

Frowning, Jeongin grabs a tissue from his bag and presses it against his bleeding lip. It wasn’t raining that hard anymore, at least.

He tries to recall where their conversation left off. _Oh_ _right! What was Hyunjin trying to sho_ -

 

Jeongin hits his head against the window with an “Ow! What the-” when the bus makes a sharp turn around a corner and onto the road.

Looking up, he first notices the sun.

 

It was still _raining_ and yet the sun was out, the skies a beautiful splash of orange and pink, not a single dark cloud in sight. Jeongin very nearly wheezes because _nobody_ seems fazed by it, not even the old lady staring out the window!

Then he remembers the odd boy at the bus stop.

  

_Ah, so this is what Jeongin’s been missing out on._

 

Jeongin smiles, braces on full display, and stops shivering when the warm rays of sun seep in and kiss his face with great fervor. The same warmth he felt earlier slowly eases its way across his cheeks.

He can’t wait for it to rain again.

 

Correction, he can't wait to see Hyunjin again. 

 

_“Cause on the suburbs the city lights shine, they're calling at me, come and find your kind.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof did this make any sense? i wanted to try writing in jeongin's pov


End file.
